<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warmth by Kinkshame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882030">Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkshame/pseuds/Kinkshame'>Kinkshame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Titan Eren Yeager, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, eremin supremacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkshame/pseuds/Kinkshame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren carries Armin to saftey in his big titan hand</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anime FF</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i slaved over this bad boy thank you for reading</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mission is to retrieve a package left in a small mountain village outside of Wall Rose. Although there are no guarantees, Hange hypothesized that there might be important information regarding the royal family in said package. True, the mission might turn out to be fruitless, but they need something, and this lead is all they have. There was some deliberation over if Eren should have joined the mission in the first place. Levi argued that Eren was vital in their plan to retake Wall Maria, therefore his life shouldn't be put in jeopardy for a mission that might not even pay off. Eren and the others, however, argued that if anything went wrong, they’d need his titan. The compromise they reached was that although Eren was allowed to come along, he was to avoid conflict at all costs, and as always, have Levi as his babysitter.</p>
<p>The mission goes south on the final stretch, when a hoard of titans manages to decimate the outer wings of the formation. Levi has no choice but to instruct his squad to engage, with the exception of Eren, who is still ordered to maintain a safe distance.</p>
<p>It’s a freak accident given their training, but somewhere in the chaos, a titan manages to smack Armin from the air. Eren goes pale as he watches Armin hurdle towards the ground, a sickening crack ringing through the air. The titan reaches for him, outstretching it’s mangled, deformed fingers. It’s only when Armin tries and fails to flee that the others realize how badly his leg is broken.</p>
<p>Yes, Eren had been instructed to keep a safe distance, but he’d thrown himself in harm's way to protect Armin before, and despite his newfound power, his nature hasn’t changed a bit. Just as giant hands are about to grab Armin's broken body, Eren’s blades fly, and the monster’s fingers are severed. Before it can make another move, Levi sinks his own blades into the nape of its neck, carving the life out of it. </p>
<p>Eren wastes no time in hoisting Armin from the grass, holding him bridal style as he looks up at his captain for further instruction. In any other situation, the option for Eren to take Armin and retreat further into the formation would’ve been obvious. But the formation is in shambles, and Armin is essentially immobile. </p>
<p>“Take Arlert and run. He can’t fight anymore and we need <em>both</em> of you alive.” Levi shouts as he flies through the air, blades sinking into the nape of a different titan, “We’ll rendezvous at the destination, it shouldn’t be far. Do <em>not</em> engage in combat.”</p>
<p>Eren nods, swiftly lifting Armin onto the back of his horse before climbing on himself. </p>
<p>“Just leave me.” Armin pleads with him, grabbing at the back of his cloak. “I’ll be fine, I can still fight.” </p>
<p>Eren knows Armin was smart enough to understand that he couldn’t fight in his condition. He also knows Armin so desperately wants to avoid being a burden. Knowing this, he turns around to look at the blond, smiling reassuringly as he ushers the horse into motion. </p>
<p>“I can’t just let you die out here.” Eren turns his head to look forward, “We still have to find the sea.” </p>
<p>Armin wraps his arms around Eren’s waist to steady himself, wincing as each jolt of the horse sends a shooting pain through his right leg. He does his best to ignore it, though, as he tightens his grip around the other boy and spews various apologies, each of which the brunet refutes.</p>
<p>About thirty minutes have passed when Eren feels something soft and cold on his face. “Is it snowing?” He asks, looking up at the sky.</p>
<p>“Looks like it.” Armin takes one of his hands from around Eren to reach up and catch the snowflakes, “The village is real high up in the mountains, this means we’re getting close.” </p>
<p>“Good.” Eren smiles. “I’m getting tired of being out here. So, do you think that package’ll have anything worth it in there? I mean, I have to believe it’ll have <em>something</em>. Hange is rarely wro-“</p>
<p>“Eren.” Armin tenses completely.</p>
<p>“Hm?” Eren glances back at Armin, concern written on his face. “Is everything okay?”</p>
<p>“Listen.”</p>
<p>Eren falls silent. He strains his ears to hear something beyond the wind in his face and his horses hooves in the ground. After a moment, he hears it. Footsteps. Giant, heavy, footsteps.</p>
<p>As soon as he registers the implications of what he’s hearing, a titan comes into view from between the trees, eight meters high and barreling towards them at full speed.</p>
<p>“Shit.” Eren growls, reaching to deploy his ODM gear. His blades are drawn when he recalls Levi’s order.</p>
<p>
  <em>Do not engage in combat.</em>
</p>
<p>Not only does he remember this, he feels Armin tighten his hold, clinging to him like when they were kids. Eren quickly weighs his options. If he uses his training to its full capacity, taking down this titan should only take a minute. But then again, that’s a full minute he’d have to turn his back to Armin. A full minute he’d have to leave him alone. He needs to make a decision and he needs to make one now, but as the titan draws closer, he can’t stop the thoughts from racing though his head.</p>
<p>
  <em>What if another titan comes and grabs Armin while I’m fighting this one? What if something goes wrong and I can’t protect him? What if I lose him?</em>
</p>
<p>He can disobey Levi’s orders, he’s done it before, but he can’t leave Armin alone, not when he’s hurt like this, not ever.</p>
<p>With this in mind, Eren does something he rarely does. He tightens his grip on the reigns, slams his leg against the side of the horse, and <em>runs</em>. </p>
<p>After a half hour of being chased, they finally manage  to shake the thing. Although they’re no longer being pursued, the titan chased them off course. <em>Way off course</em>. Where they used to be, they were on a straight course to the village, now there were no markers of where they are or where they’re supposed to be. Just a seemingly endless forest. To make matters worse, the sun is setting, and the snow comes down harder by the minute. </p>
<p>It’s been around seven hours since Eren and Armin were separated from Levi and the others, and it’s cold. It’s the kind of cold that seeps into your bones. The kind that stiffens your joints and makes you forget what the sun ever felt like. The kind that jams up ODM gear. </p>
<p>Eren can feel as Armin shivers against him, the trembling made worse by his already weakened state.</p>
<p>“Why?” Armin mutters through chattering teeth. “You could have been to the village by now.”</p>
<p>Eren sighs, doing his best to suppress his own shivering in an attempt to appear strong in front of friend. “Making it back is no good if I do it alone.”</p>
<p>A gust of wind keeps Armin from forming any response through his shivering. The only bright side of their situation is the fact that the horse is keeping them out of what’s now probably two feet of snow.  </p>
<p>And still, Lady Luck evades them both. </p>
<p>From the thick darkness of the forest, some creature, probably a deer, darts not two feet in front of them. Usually, this wouldn’t matter, but Eren and Armin aren’t the only ones who are caught off guard by the animal. Startled, the horse rears. Eren is able to stay on by both gripping the reins and squeezing his legs around the saddle. Armin, however, doesn’t have the option to do either of those things.</p>
<p>He hits the snow with a soft thud. </p>
<p>Without thinking, Eren jumps off the still startled horse to tend to Armin, who is now weakly attempting to hold himself up on his arms. </p>
<p>“Eren,” Armin gasps as the brunet wraps his arms around him, “Stop it, put me down, the horse-“ </p>
<p>“I don’t care.” Eren lifts Armin onto his back as he watches the horse disappear somewhere into the woods.</p>
<p>“<em>Well you should!</em>” Armin cries, beating his trembling fists against Eren’s back, “You shouldn’t have run off course on my account in the first place! Eren we’re <em>screwed</em> and it’s my fault!”</p>
<p>Perhaps Armin means to yell these things, but his words come out broken and shaky, more so than before thanks to the fact that he’s been completely drenched in snow. </p>
<p>“We’ll be fine.” Eren does his best to ignore the fact that Armin’s voice is growing weaker every time he speaks. “We’re going the right direction, I’m sure of it. If we keep walking this way, we’ll make it.” </p>
<p>Armin falls silent for a moment. “You’re right.” He lays his head against the other boy’s back, sighing, “But Eren, you have to put me down.”</p>
<p>Eren feels a lump in his throat. He knows, deep down, that Armin’s words hold some truth in them. “No.” He persists. “No way.”</p>
<p>“You could make it, I know you could.” Eren swears he hears traces of a defeated smile on Armin’s face, “But not if you’re carrying me. Please, put me down. I’m just-“</p>
<p>“<em>You are not dead weight!</em>” Eren halts in his tracks, looking over his shoulder to stare at Armin, a heartbreaking mixture of determination and worry in his eyes. “You are not a <em>burden!</em> You’re important to the scouts and you’re important to <em>me</em>. I care about you, I <em>love</em> you, so… so stop it! <em>Please</em>.” Eren’s voice cracks. “We’re gonna make it to the village and we’re gonna make it together.”</p>
<p>Armin stares at him for a moment, tears welling up in his own eyes. He nods, and with that, Eren turns his head back around, trudging forward. </p>
<p>His calves, now submerged in the snow as he walks, go numb before long. Colder than he is though, is Armin, who’s completely soaked due to his earlier fall in the snow. Whenever Armin goes too long in between protests, Eren takes his pale hand and squeezes it. After a few moments, Armin would squeeze in return. It’s a silent method of making sure the boy on his back is still conscious, because in the back of his mind, Eren fears the worst. </p>
<p>After a while, Armin stops squeezing back. He’s still alive though, as Eren has resorted to checking the pulse on his wrist every five minutes or so. </p>
<p>For the longest time, it’s dead silent. With the exception of Armin’s shallow breathing in his ear and the occasional owl, Eren has never heard such quiet. That’s why the sound of a large branch snapping a few meters to their left stops Eren in his tracks.</p>
<p>Armin sees it first. “Eren,” He rasps, his voice full of urgency despite how quiet it now is. </p>
<p>Eren’s eyes adjust to the darkness beyond the trees, and before long, he sees it too. A pair of giant, bulging eyes staring at the sky, and that unmistakable ear to ear grin. A moonlight titan. A twelve meter one at that.</p>
<p>“Armin,” Eren whispers, eyes fixed on the beast before them. He knows that this time, escape isn’t an option. “I’m going to put you down now.”</p>
<p>As slowly and gently as possible, Eren places Armin back in the snow, mumbling a quiet apology to him as he did it. If things go his way, the titan won’t have time to notice their presence until Eren is already in motion for the kill. But of course, things never go his way. The snow crunches under Armin’s body, and those giant eyes are now on them. </p>
<p>Eren takes a defensive stance over Armin as the beast outstretches its hand. He forms a plan in his head. A plan to cut off the thing’s fingers and then use that as a window to make the kill. A plan that falls to shambles when he goes to deploy his gear and realizes it’s been frozen over.</p>
<p>Now, he’s truly defenseless as the titan draws closer to them. He adjusts his body to better shield Armin, something he does out of instinct, knowing logically how pointless it is.</p>
<p>“Eren,” He feels a feeble hand wrap around his ankle, “<em>Run.</em>”  </p>
<p>He doesn’t listen. He won’t leave Armin behind, and even if he wanted to, he couldn’t, he’s frozen in his position as the titan wraps it’s hand around his body. It hits him then, if he gets devoured, Armin is sure to be next. </p>
<p>In this moment, in his panic, Eren can think of nothing else to do but to sink his teeth into his hand.</p>
<p>The subsequent flash of light is blinding, and the roar that rips from Eren’s throat is deafening. In his titan form, he takes down the enemy with ease, sinking his teeth into the nape of its neck and ripping the flesh from its body. The now dead titan falls, steam emitting from its disintegrating body. Eren watches it for a moment, just to make sure the job is finished. After he’s certain, he turns to retrieve his friend in the snow, only to find him lying completely still, eyes closed.</p>
<p>A feeling of panic bubbles up in Eren’s chest as he reaches out a giant finger to nudge Armin, careful not to hurt him. Not only is he freezing to the touch, he’s unresponsive too.  Eren lets out a cry of desperate grief, the noise emerges so guttural and pitiful it’s possible no one’s ever heard anything like it, certainly not coming from a titan at least. </p>
<p>He reaches down and scoops Armin’s limp body from the snow, cupping him gently in his hands. He holds his friend and weeps, tears turning to steam as soon as they hit his cheeks. Anyone nearby would mistake Eren’s cries for some poor dying animal.</p>
<p>After a moment, he feels something stir against his palm. A faint, barely audible voice mumbles from inside his hands, “It’s… warm…”</p>
<p>A wave of pure joy washes over Eren as every once tense muscle in his now giant body relaxes a bit. He remembers how high titan body temperature is, and how warm he must be to anyone who touches him. Not only is Armin alive, but he’s being warmed up as well. As Eren feels Armin nuzzle further into his palm, what were once tears of sorrow turn to tears of relief.</p>
<p>He cherishes the moment for a bit longer before getting up. They still need to get to their destination, which shouldn’t be hard if Eren maintains his form. He spends the rest of the night walking, knocking down entire trees if they got in his way, all while making sure to keep his hands steady and in front of him. Occasionally he stops and opens his hands a bit, peering in to make sure Armin is okay. The first couple times he does it, he’s met with the sight of Armin fast asleep, peaceful and breathing steadily. The sight of him like that is enough to make Eren stare, and if it weren’t for the cold, he’d leave his hands open and watch Armin the entire way there. The sixth time he opens his hands, big blue eyes are staring back at him.</p>
<p>Armin smiles, gentle and kind, like a ray of sunlight. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Not long after this, as dawn creeps upon them, the abandoned village comes into clear view. As Eren approaches, he’s met with a group of angry, terrified scouts. They draw their blades and yell questions at him, telling him to prove that he’s not hostile. It’s moments like these that Eren remembers how little most of his regiment trusts him.</p>
<p>One voice rings out over the rest of them, “<em>We’ll kill you right now! I swear!</em>”</p>
<p>“Stop it!” Armin’s voice, now stronger than before, comes muffled through Eren’s hands. He pries two of Eren’s fingers apart, poking his head through the gap to let the scouts see him, “Don’t hurt him! He was trying to protect me, he <em>saved</em> me.”</p>
<p>The people below them pause, unsure of what to do next, but before they can make their next move, another, more familiar voice, takes command. </p>
<p>“Calm down, all of you.” The crowd splits, allowing Captain Levi to approach Eren, casually and without fear. “Put Armin down.”</p>
<p>Eren bends down, laying the hand holding Armin flat on the ground. Levi reaches over and hoists Armin over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I’ll get him to the infirmary. Now turn back to normal before I cut you out myself.” Levi turns around and walks further into the village, shouting at the scouts gathered around to stand back as he passes through them.</p>
<p>Eren obey’s Levi’s orders and in a billow of smoke, returns to his human form. He rips his own limbs from the muscle of its nape, leaving the bones for Hange to fawn over.</p>
<p>As soon as his feet hit the grass, Mikasa is upon him, doting on her brother and insisting that he pay a visit to the makeshift infirmary they set up in one of the abandoned buildings.</p>
<p>“I’m fine.” Eren shakes her off him. </p>
<p>“Eren you went missing in titan country for a whole night.” Mikasa grabs him by the arm again, marching him towards the infirmary. “We thought you died.”</p>
<p>“Seriously I’m okay!” Eren digs his heels into the ground, “Stop babying me!”</p>
<p>“You’re going to the infirmary anyways, right?” Mikasa glares at him, “You wanted to see Armin?”</p>
<p>Eren scoffs, “Obviously.”</p>
<p>“Then at least get checked up while you’re there.” She continues dragging him along, this time without resistance.</p>
<p>Mikasa watches as Eren gets checked over. It’s nothing serious, but the scrapes and bruises he does have are tended to with alcohol swabs and bandages. When they get to Armin’s room, they find that Levi and the rest of his friends are already there, talking amongst themselves.</p>
<p>“Armin,” Eren goes directly to his bedside, ignoring the others, “Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Armin smiles up at him, “Thank you, again.”</p>
<p>Eren shakes his head, “Don’t thank me.” </p>
<p>“Armin told us what happened.” Sasha places her hand on Eren’s shoulder, “It’s not often that people survive a whole night on a snowy mountain like that.” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jean interjects, voice riddled with sarcasm, “And it’s not often that the suicidal maniac actually does something smart.” </p>
<p>“Shut it, horseface.” Eren scoffs, “I’m not suicidal you’re just a coward.” </p>
<p>Connie rolls his eyes, sensing the fight before it starts. “Are you seriously gonna make Armin break up a fight between you two while he’s all beat up like this?” </p>
<p>Armin chuckles, “I’m not that beat up.” </p>
<p>“You can’t walk.” Eren has always been the blunt type.</p>
<p>“Speaking of walking,” Levi’s voice commands attention from everyone in the room, “We move out at noon. In the meantime, you all need to be on top of your shit.” He’s met with silence. “What I’m saying is that you all need to go and either be refueling or on lookout duty. Move.” </p>
<p>Everyone aside from Armin moves towards the door, saying their goodbyes and telling him to get good rest. Before Eren can leave, though, Levi stops him.</p>
<p>“You stay in the infirmary. Rest.”</p>
<p>Eren nods and retreats further into the room, allowing everyone to pass him on the way out. Jean is the last one to leave, and as he’s in the doorway, he turns around to look at Eren, a shit eating grin on his face.</p>
<p>“You two lovebirds enjoy your time alone.” </p>
<p>“<em>Excuse me?!</em>” Eren turns bright red and all but charges at Jean, who slams the door shut before Eren can grab him.</p>
<p>“Ignore him.” Armin smiles, beckoning Eren over to him. </p>
<p>“Kinda sucks how we have to leave at noon.” Eren sits on the edge of the bed, careful not to disturb Armin’s leg, “We just made it here.”</p>
<p>“Well we can't just wait around in the middle of titan country.” Armin sighs and props himself up on his elbows, “And they already retrieved the package.”</p>
<p>“Was there anything in it?”</p>
<p>“Hange said there was, but they’re gonna wait till we’re back before they debrief us.” The last part of Armin’s sentence is slurred by an oncoming yawn.</p>
<p>“Are you tired?” Eren tilts his head, “You should rest.” </p>
<p>Armin bundles himself deeper into his covers, “You too. Captain’s orders.”</p>
<p>“No, I’m not leaving you.” </p>
<p>“You’ll be right down the hall.” Armin sighs, knowing how stubborn Eren can get, “Your titan form takes a physical toll on you. You need rest. Take a nap.” </p>
<p>“Fine then,” Eren slinks off the bed and lays down flat next to it. “I’ll sleep on the floor. I’m not leaving.”</p>
<p>Armin pauses for a moment, and Eren is confident that he’s won this one. Of course he doesn’t actually plan to sleep on the floor. After all, the floor is uneven and old, so he’ll just stay awake. He hears Armin shuffle around in his bed, moving the blankets around.</p>
<p>“Come here.” Armin peers over at Eren.</p>
<p>Eren furrows his brow, “Huh?”</p>
<p>“I don’t want you laying on the floor like that, but I know you, and you’re too stubborn to leave.” A blush creeps at Armin’s cheeks, “So come here.” </p>
<p>Slowly, Eren gets up from his spot on the floor. He looks at Armin, and awkwardly slithers into the bed beside him. </p>
<p>“You’re allowed to share my blankets.” </p>
<p>“Oh.” Eren gets under the covers, cursing the scarlet hue on his face. </p>
<p>Armin turns to face him, and without a word, he wraps his arms around Eren, burying his face into the other boy’s chest. Eren goes stiff for a moment, unsure of what to do. But, if Armin is hugging him, that means he’s allowed to hug him back, right? So Eren relaxes, wraps Armin up in an embrace, and rests his chin atop his head. They lay silently together, lulled to sleep by the sound of the other’s breathing. Eren is completely calm now, and he enjoys this, probably a little more than a good friend should, but god, Armin is just so <em>warm</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>giving free head to everyone who comments</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>